


Easy Choice

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka being awesome, Cody being awesome, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Kind of Comfort, Obi-Wan knew about anidala the whole time, change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Ahsoka gets faced with a tough decision.All things considered, it doesn’t go half bad
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 219





	Easy Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written Ahsoka before in any way, so I gave it a shot!
> 
> No beta we die like Qui-Gon

Ahsoka was not panicking.

Panicking was not the Jedi way, but that didn’t stop her heart from dropping through her stomach. Foolishly, she had allowed Master Kenobi to go on ahead, and she quickly realised her youngling mistake, but it was already two seconds too late. No matter how many droids she cut through, taking of heads and plunging her lightsaber through metal chests, she didn’t seem to be getting any closer to the central podium where their true enemy was twirling mismatched sabers above her Grandmaster’s head.

General Grievous. The droid had given them problems since day one of the clone war, but as of yet she had not had the personal pleasure of meeting the lightsaber-stealing monster. Clearly that was going to change today, because she finally ripped the head of a super battle droid, and no more rushed to take his place, leaving her free to sprint closer. Although Master Obi-Wan was a formidable fighter, he was human, and he could not fight off four arms on his own for much longer. As she neared, she felt his pain through the miniscule gaps in his shields. But more than that, she could see it. One of his arms hung loosely at his side, clearly useless to him, and although his defensive moves were strong, sweat lined his brow and his eyes were vaguely staring at a spot behind Grievous, his arm shaking at each hit.

She paused. Took a deep breath. Carefully releasing her worry into the force, she crept closer. Patiently, patiently, slow, slow. Something in The masters eyes lit up in recognition and relief, but he didn’t give anything about her position away, ensuring he had the droid entirely on him. He took a lightsaber hit to the side, and stumbled back, gasping, giving Ahsoka the opening she needed to plunge her lightsaber through his chest. Grievous noticed her at the last second and spun around, her blade instead striking through his shoulder, poking out at the other side with a sharp humming sound. Sensing impending defeat, Grievous broke into a clanking sprint, leaving Ahsoka a hard choice.

If she chased down Grievous, she had the perfect chance to defeat their oldest rival, possibly end the entire war. But back on that podium, her Grandmaster was on his knees, clutching at his side and struggling to hold up his shields.

In the end the choice was simple, and Ahsoka summoned her lightsaber back to her hand, clipping it onto her belt and rushing over to Obi-Wan, who at this point was hardly upright, panting.

“Ahsoka… call Anakin, warn….” He trailed off into a gasp, but Ahsoka got the gist, pressing herself against him as he started to slump. She lowered him into her lap, keeping one hand in his hair. Suddenly propriety didn’t matter to her, and she combed through the damp locks, trying to soothe him as the holopad rung, and rung and rung into the strange echoing room. Just as she was beginning to stress again, Anakin’s voice cut through.

“Ahsoka? Where are you?” He sounded worried, and Ahsoka smiled, sending assurance through their bond, knowing the news she would have to deliver.

“Out with it, Snips.” She rolled her eyes. He was so impatient.

“Me and Master Kenobi came across Grievous while on patrol, we chose to engage, however he got away. Me and Master Kenobi will need an extraction team as soon as possible.” She tried to keep her voice steady, but it trembled slightly when Obi-Wan let out a soft pained noise. 

“KRIFFING HELL” despite the fact that Anakin has walked slightly away from the pad, his shouting was harsh, and Obi-Wan flinched away. Clearly sensing it, Anakin took a steadying breath.

“Snips, I’ll send Cody down with a med ship, do you think you can hold up until then? And which way did Grievous go?” He had pieced himself together so quickly and Ahsoka couldn’t help a grin.

“Easy, Skyguy, you’re great out there, but you know you can’t engage him alone. We’ll be fine, I’m sure. Don’t do anything stupid.” She hoped he’d relax, and surely enough he slumped in front of the holo, a hand over his eyes.

“Can you catalogue any injuries?” He sounded resigned, and Ahsoka scanned Obi-Wan carefully, who was shivering.

“Master Kenobi is a little worse for wear, Master. I didn’t see the entire fight, but he has some burns on his face and a nasty one on his side. I believe he has a fever.” Although she was worried, she was sure the man would pull though. She had seen the master survive blaster wounds, torture, lightning, even strangulation once. A few burns shouldn’t be life threatening. But judging by the sudden dark look in Anakin’s eyes, something was missing.

“Ahsoka, if you can, send him a sleep suggestion. Calm, just as I taught you, you know what to do.” It was clear Anakin had things to do, so she ended the call with as firm w nod as she could summon. Her hands were shaky when she set them on Obi-Wan’s temple, but he was shakier still, his body trembling in what she assumed was shock, and she knew she had to act quickly. She cleared her mind carefully, thinking only of rest and peace. For a moment, she felt tired herself, but then she carefully flipped it onto Obi-Wan. She felt no resistance, and his bloody hands loosened on her skin, the contact clearly working wonders on his relaxation.

She let him be, stroking his hair gently as she thought deeply. The clone wars had been going on for as long as she was a padawan and she had grown up this way. But she knew not everyone had been raised in a time of war, and that included Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was not known for his violence, but for his ability to find a calmness in all situations. She tried to find that too, looking around them with a searching gaze, there were droid bodies everywhere, but otherwise the room was empty, nondescript. She supposed she should be grateful they hadn’t found themselves on a hostile planet, other than the separatists outpost. Although her grandmaster was currently wounded, she knew it could have been far worse when facing the separatist general.

She intended to stay awake to guard the unconscious other Jedi, but seemingly from nowhere there was a sleep suggestion, and she slumped over with her lekku resting on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.  
  


Fortunately for both of them, the suggestion came from Anakin, who had known his padawan would lash out if he tried to take the sleeping Master from her bruising grip. It had actually been hours before he got there, but Ahsoka had clearly been very deep in thought, because she hadn’t felt Cody and the medics run into the room, and had only realised he was there at the last second, a sleepy smile on her face that made him feel warm despite his biting worry for his old master. A lightsaber wound was nothing they hadn’t faced before, but he knew that wouldn’t be all. Knowing Obi-Wan, he probably had wounds from battles lost months ago.

He rolled his eyes. Cody would make sure he was taken care of, the commander, much as he was loathe to admit it, was painfully attached to their general. The clone, although he liked to pretend to be an unfeeling machine, had clearly grown fond of the self-sacrificing man. Anakin didn’t mind it, in fact, purposefully turned a blind eye to the developing relationship, just as he knew Obi-Wan had once turned one for him and Padmé. In fact, there was a memorable occasion in front of the council where Obi-Wan had vouched for Anakin to be allowed to go on the mission to take care of the senator. It had worked, since the council trusted Obi-Wan, and Anakin had enjoyed a week of relaxing with the senator while Obi-Wan pretended to notice nothing. He was grateful to the man, and thought letting him and Cody form attachments was the least he could do after the years of cover up.

He meandered in the hallway for a while, knowing the medics would work quickly, but still wanting to avoid getting in their way. He rocked with Ahsoka for a while, not even realising he was cradling her like a child. He walked slow, footsteps careful not to jostle his padawan.

Chuckling at the memories, he didn’t even realise he had forgotten to drop Ahsoka off in a bed, and absently settled her into one of the chairs at Obi-Wan’s bedside.

He settled on the edge of the bed to stand vigil. In the morning, Obi-Wan would insist on being allowed out of the med ward, and Ahsoka would use her big eyes to convince him to stay with them in their quarters while he healed. Obi-Wan would spend all day teaching Ahsoka new things and telling her the stories she loved so dearly.

And Anakin would smile at his little family, knowing privately that it would soon expand, and that he wouldn’t change any of them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought❤️


End file.
